


The Midwife

by BrightneeBee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, I may be forgetting something, Knotting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Darcy Lewis, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Original Female Character omega, Sex, Squicks, Torture, alpha bucky, heat - Freeform, mature/explicit content, slick, there's a serious plot in here somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightneeBee/pseuds/BrightneeBee
Summary: Steve Rogers, Captain America, was once a scrawny alpha from Brooklyn. Jenny Leigh Parker, midwife and nun, was once a petite brunette omega cycling around Queens. One disappeared during WWII in the 1940s, and one disappeared on the way to a delivery during the 1960s. A/B/O omegaverse fic SR-CapAmerica/OFC / AU non-canon timeline following along the Deadpool plots. Rated M**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just enjoy writing fanfiction. Please, Marvel, do not sue me.
> 
> A/N: omegaverse A/B/O fic. Sporadic updates. If you enjoy it and want to review or PM me, feel free. If you hate it and want to flame or PM me, feel free.

PROLOGUE

 

  1. Triskelion. Basement level.



 

The two cryo chambers hissed in unison, alpha and omega, meeting at last. Alexander Pierce was present, having planned this for the last decade. The perfect mating couple to bring forth an the new evolution of Hydra, if Project Insight proved a failure. There was always a backup plan, and it was finally time to get more use out of their asset than a few assassinations a decade. 

 

The Asset was the ultimate alpha killing machine, and Mother Superior had been, and was, the only enhanced omega in history, put on ice by Hydra in 1963. They paired well enough on paper, both evenly matched in regards to strength and stamina. Pierce had invested a lot into subconsciously prepping the frozen nun into the perfect mate, the ultimate breeder for the new generation of Hydra. There was a lot riding on this encounter. 

 

Before Pierce had discovered her resting place, an abandoned, offshoot facility crumbling at the foundation in Canada, Hydra had never found a reason to thaw - or utilize - the nun, having dissected her, experimented on her, and then put her on ice when she had been on the brink of her very first heat. She was designated omega, what chaos and destruction could she possibly rain down on humanity to bend people to Hydra’s will? She had literally been tracked down and extracted from a poor, underdeveloped neighborhood in Queens, working as a midwife, and living as a nun. Pierce had seen the intake photos. She had worn the habit and everything, and the storage bins still held her original nurse satchel, with the utensils and everything else, all in pristine condition. 

 

And when Pierce had unearthed her files a few years ago, it changed everything.

 

The Asset, having killed every single omega presented to him during the few ruts he had gone into during the infrequent times out of cryo sleep, needed something more to ground him. It was becoming more and more difficult to reprogram him, and have it stick long enough to complete a mission that only lasted a few hours, let alone a few days or weeks. It would soon be time to retire him from active combat, and give him a new purpose. Raising child soldiers on Hydra’s ideals would be far more easier and long lasting, than to scramble the Asset’s brain to the point of no return. 

 

Pierce was playing a long game. 

 

The doctors and scientists, all betas, as the Asset took exception to any alpha in his proximity when he came out of cryo, worked tirelessly, inserting IVs into thawing veins and starting the warm saline treatment to bring both of the assets out of their comas. The Asset woke first, straining against his restraints, disoriented, and the machines spiking, alluding to a potential rut, or extreme agitation. Either way, an omega would level him out. 

 

Then Mother Superior woke with a long, guttural moan, temperature gradually rising, still in the clutch of virgin pre-heat after decades on ice. The pre-heat stage would last longer than the usual omega, the scientists suspecting a week or longer before she transitioned into full heat, and that could last longer than the usual 3 days. Again, the scientists suspected, do to her unique genetic makeup, and the facts that she presented so late, and she was going into virgin heat after so long in cryo, that her average frequency could be double the normal omega, and more than a week in duration. She was the perfect specimen.

 

And the Asset caught her scent immediately. 

 

In fact, everyone in the sealed basement levels could smell her, the welcoming rush of omega, and oncoming heat. He could tell by the way the locked out alphas on the security feed stopped in their tracks to sniff, and then followed the vault door, while the betas gagged, covering their mouths and noses to block out the smell. Even in a highly ventilated viewing room, Alexander Pierce could smell her, and it took everything in him not to mount her right then. Her scent was strong, overwhelming. 

 

It was sweet, the scent of virgin omega. She smelled like warm apple pie and summer, pure and warm, untouched. She reeked of fond memories and sweet treats, and it was no wonder the Asset was fighting against the thick metal restraints holding him down. Who wouldn’t want to claim a pure omega? They were a rare commodity these days, especially after the laws changed, forbidding omega virgins from being mated, rutted, or otherwise knotted until they were of legal age, and only with an alpha, or beta, of their choosing. Which is why presenting omegas were isolated and homeschooled, or sent to highly insulated and protected schools, until they were at least 20 years of age. 

 

And late presenters? They were incredibly rare. Omegas presented normally between the ages of 10 and 16, untouchable now. The ratio of omegas presenting between ages 17-19? One in 3 trillion in the last century. The nun had presented at an unheard of age of 22, and had not experienced a heat until Hydra had finished examining her, freezing her in the beginning stages of her first heat, just to be cruel. That, or they simply did not care. She had been of no use, they had better trained omegas in cells to take care of alpha needs. Perhaps, in that time, it seemed ultimately wrong to violate a woman of Christ? 

 

Maybe it was simply a line no one wished to cross, no matter the view of omegas before 1985. Before then, omegas were homeschooled and prepared for their role in the household. They had no real rights, then. An omega could inherit a monetary dowry, but they could not retain control of their finances, nor could they vote, or hold property. They were breeders, and more suited to family life. And then some radical groups started the omega rebellion, and the laws started changing. Omegas had the vote, then hold property, and work. Rape legislation had grown tremendously in those early years of the 1980s, and omegas were protected, like an endangered species with rights and liberties. It was a modern age Alexander Pierce was disgusted by, that was for sure.

 

No longer lobbed as homemakers, with the obvious exception of religious life, omegas now overpowered betas in the medical field, as doctors, nurse practitioners, nurses and NICU aides. They owned businesses, like daycares for old and young, bakeries, and thrift stores. They were artists, authors, poets and non-violent activists. They were veterinarians, pharmaceutical reps, shelter operators. Compassionate care and the arts had become their realm, and they were slowly trying to overturn laws to open up government to them, corporations, and the military, but it would never happen. Not for another thirty years. 

 

Alexander Pierce wished for the old days, and if this new phase of Hydra worked, it would definitely mean the end of omega rights, if he had anything to say about it. 

 

Over the intercom, Pierce put the plan into place, “Take her to the cell first, and sedate the Asset for easy handling.”  

 

The nun was unshackled, the beta aides, not having an aversion to omega scent, but more easily able to control themselves, carried her off to the specially designed cell, as the doctor stayed behind to tranquilize the Asset before he hurt himself. There had been an undercurrent of distress coming off of the omega, when she became aware of her surroundings, and the metal cuffs keeping her trapped on a table. That subtle undertone had driven the Asset mad, driving him to reach her. It was obvious that without reprogramming, the Asset was more than an assassin. He wanted the omega, yes, but there was something in the way he looked at her, like he wanted to protect her, nuzzle her, and that was what Pierce had been hoping for, in the end. It would make for an easy bond, and once they bonded, mating would happen quite smoothly. A bond would mean they accepted each other, and if the nun submitted, there was nothing preventing the next stage in Pierce’s plan. 

 

Beside him, Rumlow bristled, a low growl reverberating through his chest. Next to the Asset, Brock Rumlow was the best alpha Pierce had in his possession; loyal, molded, ruthless, but easily restrained. He knew his orders, and he obeyed, despite his ingrained need to dominate. 

 

“Must be killing you to let him have her,” Pierce chuckled, tapping on the main screen to release soothing pheromones through the vents, to get his agents back to work. “Stop posturing, Agent. If this fails, you’ll have your chance. Just keep your eye on Cap, and report back. The Asset still has one last mission before Project Insight launches in a few weeks, and then the next chapter begins.”

 

“As you say, sir,” Rumlow grunted, eyes lingering on the screen showing Mother Superior writhing in her cell, feverish and glistening. The Asset was dragged in, half unconscious, and left on the floor to watch through the impenetrable barrier, complete with microscopic holes, to better allow the Asset to be the only one to take in the sweet aroma of omega heat. “Maybe we should rename her the Midwife. Less taboo than Mother Superior.”

 

The rest of the cell was sealed, with a neutralizing agent in the corridors to eliminate her scent. It was a necessary measure the Pierce had put in place. He couldn’t have any alpha agents going into rut all at once, because of one little omega. She was for the Asset, for now. 

 

Pierce laughed, and Rumlow fell in step behind his commander, as they entered the sterilization chamber and worked their way up to the upper levels of the Triskelion. 

 

“The Midwife,” Pierce chuckled, low in his chest, eyes twinkling. “I like it.”

 

Rumlow grinned evilly behind him, a plan of his own already in place.

  
  



	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump

Chapter One

 

Christmas 2017. Marble Collegiate Church. Midtown. 

  
  


_ Come, Holy Ghost, our souls inspire, and lighten with celestial fire… _

 

In the back of the church, on the second level, the omegas, female and male alike, sang along with the choir, hymn books open in front of them, same as the rest of the church. The church was sanctuary for all, but it harkened back to the old days, the ingrained class system that alphas came first, the betas, and then omegas, high above the crowds, protected and separate. Of course, decades ago, omegas had never really been allowed to venture out, let alone in church, not without escorts. Nuns and midwives had been one thing. They were specialized, off limits, doing God’s work. They were an essential part of the church, permitted more freedom than omegas outside of the religious life. 

 

_ Thou the anointing Spirit art, who dost thy seven-fold gifts impart. _

 

Now, there were protections, rights, a respectable workforce. 

 

Things had changed drastically for omegas in the last 60 years. There had been strides in the medical field benefiting omegas; masking lotions and perfumes, heat suppressants, specifically designed birth control and family planning resources, and specialized schooling programs. But there was still prejudice, still black market trade, still danger. 

 

Despite the laws, it was obvious most of the population still believed that omegas had been allowed too much, and that the rights they did have should be scaled back. There was talk about restructuring the laws about education, hiring, career fields; limiting what they could do, where they could do it, and with who. Marriage, bonding, children, healthcare, it was all being scrutinized, but not as closely as the strides already made, the rights already established. The government was even discussing a registry, as female omegas had continued to make up less than 15% of the world population. And male omegas? They made up a small 8% of the world population, and much like betas, never experienced a rut, or heat like females in their class, but unlike betas, they were unable to procreate. They were, though, the only ones able to assist a female alpha in rut. 

 

_ Thy blessed unction from above is comfort, life, and fire of love… _

 

Still, church was a sanctuary, and the grounding stone of new life decades after being kidnapped by Hydra. Faith and prayer had helped soothe frayed nerves, the confusion, and the fear experienced as the Triskelion had fallen. Buried under several hundred metric tons of rubble in the grip of a virgin heat would traumatize any omega, let alone an imprisoned one with no concept of what Hydra had done in that time, nor how much time had truly passed. It had taken an iron will, and deeply buried strength, to overcome the heat haze and terror of the memories coming back, and dig through enough concrete and steel until people began to notice the scent, the distress and panic. 

 

HYDRA and SHIELD had both crumbled that day, and every file, from both organizations, had been opened to the public, which meant the sole survivor from the underground levels could be identified. A week passed in quarantine when the files were discovered, and a missing person’s case from the 1950s had been solved. 

 

Jennifer Leigh Parker, 22 years old, midwife and nun, late presenting omega female. Hydra had kidnapped her on the 13th July 1962, and put her in a cryo chamber for decades. She still had no idea if she had any living relations in the present day, and the nuns of St. Raymond Nonnatus were no longer relevant. The order had been closed, apparently, in 1973, as hospital had grown increasingly more popular, and birth control had decreased the need for midwives. The nuns had been dispersed, taking on new roles, and there was no one left to inform of her discovery. 

 

_ Enable with perpetual light the dullness of our mortal sight... _

 

The doctors had injected her with suppressants to ease the pain of pre-heat and end it quickly, so the necessary officials could begin their interrogations. For her cooperation, and compliance, she had been granted permanent citizenship, or so she had been told. She had told them everything she could remember, and the faces she remembered, what little she had overheard, and was presenting her arm for blood samples when a man named Tony Stark had shown up, documents and warrants forcing the officials about to draw blood to stop what they were doing and turn her over into Avengers custody. 

 

_ Teach us to know the Father, Son, and thee, of both, to be but one… _

 

She remembered Howard Stark from her time, quite controversial, but the epitome of beta intellect. From the scent wafting off of Mr. Stark upon his pushing in and stopping whatever the government officials had secretly been up to, it had been evident he was an alpha, refusing to stand down, entitled to the command of a room. 

 

Everything had been explained on the flight to New York, and it had become quite clear to Jenny what the US government had planned to do with her and her blood samples. If the Avengers Initiative had not stepped in, she would have spent the rest of her life as a test subject. For an alpha, Tony Stark was actually quite funny, not domineering or controlling, and she appreciated his transparency. He wanted to help her understand what she was, why Hydra had kept her, thought her valuable, and why she had been thawed after so long on ice. It would all become clear once they arrived at Avengers Tower, promising it was the safest place on US soil, untouchable by the government and military. 

 

_ That through the ages all along this may be our endless song… _

 

There had been requirements, though, of which she readily agreed to abide and undergo. Testing and scans were performed by Dr. Bruce Banner, a very shy and intelligent beta, who sometimes smelled like an alpha, but it would be rude to ask why. No one else was allowed into the specialized lab, except Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark, until their findings proved she had not been programmed by Hydra. There had even been a younger woman from the nation of Wakanda, a playful, confident beta named Shuri, who had been smuggled in to perform the last scans and deem Jenny as a non-threat to the Avengers or national security.

 

Shuri had stayed on for a week to help them run the other tests, to confirm what Hydra had already documented. They had even ran her blood samples against another set from someone else, not telling her who, until the results were checked and final. To distract her, Dr. Banner asked her questions, non-invasive, as he explained, to know more about her life from before Hydra, as Tony had her run on what was called a treadmill, punch things connected to sensors, and scanned her thermal readings.

 

They took their time, and then they asked what Hydra had done to get such well detailed data in an era of lesser technology. That had been the most difficult to discuss. Midwifery, taking the habit as a nun at a time when omegas were mostly required to stay in the home, had been easy to talk about, as it was pleasant, and she had such fond memories of all the babes and the mothers, no matter how filthy the living conditions, or difficult the birth. After Hydra had kidnapped her, was a different story, and parts of it had left her paranoid. 

 

_ Praise to thine eternal merit, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit… _

 

The finer details had been glossed over, as Jenny could not speak of the dissections and experiments in full without shaking, or crying, or both. She was still a newly presented omega, unable to control her pheromones and the emotions that rolled off of her in waves. Tony Stark, the only alpha, had been the one to take her hand and rub circles into the pressure point at the thumb joint, in order to calm her down, ground and soothe her enough to get through the whole sordid tale. 

 

It did not pass her by the look the three of them shared when she discussed the thawing, the cell, the alpha soldier with the metal arm. They all listened intently as she described being separated in a plastic cell, neither able to talk, and the pain as she began to transition through pre-heat. She talked about how he had sad eyes, how he had stayed pressed against the barrier, growling low and gentle, like a purring sound, trying to calm her down and soothe her fraying nerves. And then he was gone, and she never saw him again. 

 

_ Amen... _

 

She told them everything, from the first tremors, to the building collapsing and burying her alive. She told them about clawing her way out enough to be found, the doctors who suppressed her heat, stopping it in the beginnings stages, the officials who interrogated her. 

 

In the end, they explained that she had been born enhanced, a dormant genetic mutation called the x-gene, which must have been active during her life, but was triggered after being abducted by Hydra. It explained why she had never been sick as a child, that was all she could say, until they explained further. 

 

They had run her blood samples against those of Captain America, who she remembered from posters in all the burroughs during World War II, and also samples from Bucky Barnes, who, they explained, had been the man with the metal arm. She vaguely recognized the name, James Buchanan Barnes, childhood friend to Captain America, and second-in-command among the Howling Commandos. She barely remembered to old footage, but she did remember the man with the metal arm and the sad eyes. 

 

She had deferred asking how they managed to get samples from Hydra’s asset, as he had disappeared after the destruction of the Triskelion.

 

As far as she understood it, and she had actually kept up fairly well, considering her outdated nursing background, that none of her genetic markers matched for the super soldier serum, therefore she had simply been a mutant, all her life, and never knew. 

 

The other tests showed she was just as strong, with the potential to be stronger, than the Captain in times of extreme distress, or perhaps heat. She had increased levels of stamina, and her senses were heightened, but that was where their similarities ended. Her baseline had been run against Captain America and the Winter Soldier, as they were the ultimate alphas, and she was the ultimate omega. 

 

A mutant omega. 

 

That had been three years ago, and since then, she had remained in the tower for less than a year, long enough to be brought up to date and educated on the new technologies. Then she was allowed to start a new life for herself, as long as she checked in with his head of security, Happy Hogan, once a day. Sundays were the exception, as Happy accompanied her to morning mass, and prayed with her until she was ready to leave, being a protestant himself. After, she would have lunch with Tony, and then go on with her day, none of the Avengers in the tower knew who she was, nor that she was even there. It was Tony’s weekly secret, and Pepper enjoyed it, as well. 

 

In fact, Jenny adored the rare occasion Pepper joined them for Sunday luncheon. She liked the beta woman, quite a lot, actually. Pepper was at ease with the presence of an omega in her living space, and not at all threatened of Jenny’s closeness to Tony. For a bonded beta, Pepper was very comfortable in her own relationship. And Jenny had to admit, they did make a very united and solid couple. It gave her hope for a future in this new time, and she was slowly gaining ground on solidifying herself in the modern era. 

 

Jenny had managed to scrape a passing score to get into college. Thanks to Tony and Pepper, she was a full-time nursing student, working off her debt to them as a part-time nurse for Xavier’s School for Gifted Children. She lived in a cozy loft in Queens, near her old neighborhood, and she had made a few beta and omega friends in the building, whom she invited over for dinner and cocktails quite frequently. She went to morning mass on Sundays every week with Happy, and volunteered in the local hospital nurseries in her free time. She was leading a fulfilling life, and after three years of looking over her shoulder, she was finally at a place she felt safe. 

 

As morning service ended, Jenny met Happy at the car, as always. He was, surprisingly, an beta, despite his alpha mannerisms and personality, and therefore sat at in the pieus, behind the alpha attendees. In no way, even in this day and age, were omegas allowed to intermingle in a house of God. There were some habits she was unable to fully turn her back on. She was raised by a beta/omega family, and she had been taught, at a very early age, how to behave as a lady, and as either a beta or omega, depending on how she presented. That training had been instilled in her all through her formative adolescence, as well, and by an upper middle class, bureaucratic family, intent on their omega daughter marrying very well.

 

How disappointed they had been.

 

“Enjoy the service, Ms. Parker?” asked Happy, opening the front passenger door, as was their routine. She absolutely despised sitting in the back seat as she tried to hold a conversation. “No confessions and silent prayer today. I think there’s a wedding scheduled for this afternoon.”

 

Jenny smiled, settling into the front passenger seat, and answered when Mr. Hogan buckled up and started the car, “I think the service was a little rushed, but there must be something they’re behind on. I like the idea that they’re celebrating love and happiness before Christmas, though. Makes the world more cheerful.”

 

“You’re an old school romantic, Ms. Parker,” Happy chuckled, maneuvering through traffic. “Don’t ever change that about yourself.”

 

“Jenny, please,” she scolded playfully, taking notice of people, here and there, who didn’t quite blend in, or looked familiar. It put her on edge, the way they all would glance at the car, at her, and then walk off with a phone to their ear. It raised the hairs on her neck, and Happy began coughing, overwhelmed by the rising scent of distress. “I’m probably being paranoid, but I think we’re being followed...”

 

“Not paranoid,” Happy confirmed, checking the rearview every few seconds, lips pressed in a tight line, as waves of aggravation and worry rolled off of him. “Two SUVs have been following us a few cars back since we left the -” 

 

It happened in an instant, the explosion. 

 

They had been barely a block away from the tower, and Jenny’s fear spiked as the loudness deafened her, the glass shards slicing up her face, embedding into her arm and chest. It reminded her of the same kind of terror everyone experienced in World War II. Except this time, there was no heightened sense of awareness. Within seconds, she was barely conscious, bleeding, and being dragged out of the damaged car by a pair of aggressive alpha hands, the smell making Jenny sick. It only served to increase the levels of distress she was projecting, and it proved to arouse the alpha dragging her away even more. 

 

She recognized his essence. 

 

Fight or flight for an omega was said to be a myth, that an omega could never fight back when in the presence of an overly aggressive, aroused alpha, but that was a lie. Jenny fought, snarled, scratched, and even bit her kidnapper, long enough to slow him down. She even managed to kick him in the groin, but it barely stopped him from grabbing the base of her neck, partially immobilizing her, and releasing more of her scent. It was an old move alphas were taught young to put omega wives in their place, and force them into compliance.

 

“I don’t work like that anymore,” he chuckled, deep and low in his chest, stopping to take a long sniff behind her ear, groaning at her scent, and then snarled through his blurry mask, unable to rub his cheek against her neck in order to mark her. A saving grace, if there ever was one, but no less horrifying, “But I’m gonna show you a good time, sweetheart.” 

 

The tone he took, and the meaning behind his words, spurred her on to not give up. She still fought, despite the limpness that the pressure at the base of her neck was causing, and the roiling disgust to twist her stomach. Elbowing and kicking, Jenny screamed and shrieked, and eventually managed to wrench herself from the alpha’s grip. It pulled her shoulder out of the socket, but she still managed it, and shoved him hard enough that he stumbled backwards. It was enough for her to get a head start, and she took it.

 

She would need to remember to thank Wade for the self-defense lessons later.

 

Despite the concussion she almost certainly had causing blurred vision, and the injuries she had sustained thus far, she felt none of it as she ran. The seams of her vintage church dress ripped out, and she had lost her heels in the struggle. She had no idea what happened to her hat, but it didn’t matter. She raced back to Happy, who was stumbling out of the car, and firing off at the main kidnapper, while on the phone with someone. He was bleeding from the head, but still able to aim and fire. 

 

“Stay by me!” Happy yelled, and she obeyed, sticking to his side. He whirled around, firing at the increasingly aggressive alphas approaching from all sides. Happy was still shouting into the phone, and Jenny was curled against his side, turning around with him, so afraid it was rolling off of her in harsh waves. “There’s gotta be at least thirty! I can’t protect her on my -”

 

Jenny had no idea why he stopped talking, but when he collapsed on top of her, and she felt the wet warmth leaking through his suit and her dress, smelled the copper tang of blood, she knew he had been shot. He was in pain, breathing hard, and his own fear was choking her, just as hers was choking him. Yet, he still managed to roll them under a nearby delivery truck, covering her with his own large body. Bullets were raining down on them, and a ricochet managed to lodge itself in her hip, another hitting Happy in the gut and leg. The tires on the truck were pierced, the undercarriage pressing Happy down on her further, and it was difficult for both of them to breathe. They were both terrified, in pain, and her dislocated arm was laying at a wrong angle underneath her, but as Happy continued to choke out, help was coming. 

 

The ringing in her ears became too loud, too deafening, and without the ability to breathe decently, Happy and Jenny both started to drift out of consciousness, barely registering the clanking metal, the explosions going on around them, and the silence that followed...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny wakes up, and she's not going to be happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up for a few bumpy chapters ahead.

Chapter Two

 

_ “I don’t work like that anymore, but I’m gonna show you a good time, sweetheart…”  _

 

Jenny woke with a start, to beeping machines, the familiar scent of Dr. Banner, and the stirring pains of transition. Skin itchy and warm, she groaned at the uncomfortableness of it. The machines picked up her distress before her scent reached Dr. Banner. The calm he wrapped himself in usually relaxed her instantly, and instilled in her that she was safe, but the knowledge of impending heat, something she had not experienced fully, put the fear of God in her that she had not felt in years. 

 

She was in the tower. No one could touch her here, and Hydra had not succeeded in taking her again. Though, the thought of leaving was enough to set her in a panic. And she was already in the grips of panic.

 

Then she remembered Happy. 

 

“Oh, God...Jenny, it’s okay,” said Dr. Banner, catching her wrists and pushing her gently back down onto the bed. She had been trying to rip out the IVs and stand, looking panicked as she searched the room for Happy, whimpering at the pangs of twinges in her limbs. Dr. Banner was already choking on the faint aroma of her coming heat and her increasing franticness. “You’re safe. Calm, deep breaths. You’re safe.” 

 

“Happy,” she gasped out. “What happened to him?”

 

“He’s fine,” Dr. Banner answered, covering his face with his shirt to stifle the combating scents rolling off of her, as he tucked her back in. “He needed surgery, but once he’s stable, he’ll be transferred here. Please, settle. The smell...” 

 

“Is he safe? Is he protected?” asked Jenny, wincing at the soreness in her bones, but the ache of her injuries could not mask the roiling fever simmering under the surface, nor the terror of what was coming. “Where’s my phone? I need my phone-”

 

“Tony’s with him. Please, try and take a deep breath. It’s too much for me,” said Dr. Banner, upping the dose on her ativan drip, emerald green flitting in his eyes. He was coughing, his voice strained. He was fighting tooth and nail against the Hulk inside of him. “I can’t...I need to leave. I’ll call Darcy, maybe Barnes and Steve...”

 

The ativan was starting to make her head fuzzy, her body dull and limp. She couldn’t feel anything, as the heady haze of calm and sensation of floating dulled her awareness. Dr. Banner disappeared in a hurry, the faint whiff of agitated alpha trailing behind, and then she was pulled under, if only for a short while, blissfully ignorant as she slept. 

 

_ “Please,” she cried, the fever a searing heat in her veins. “Kill me, please.”  _

 

_ Skin too sensitive to touch, she couldn’t stop sweating, nor could she ignore the unbearable throbbing in her skull. It was all too much, and her heat hadn’t even begun. She was still in transition, and she had no idea what was happening to her, if it was normal, or where she was being held.   _

 

_ The walls were cold, the floor, as well, and she was naked. The cramps came every few minutes, intense, like labor pains , the kind that seized her lungs and brought her to her knees. She barely registered the alpha on the other side of the barrier, too confused and scared.  _

 

_ It went on and on for hours, until the smell reached her - his scent. It was comforting, in a way, like nutmeg and eggnog, wood burning on the fire. It reminded her of winter holidays in a cabin upstate. Family.  _

 

_ Then the tapping, and then the low, purring growl, over and over, like a song.  _

 

_ He was trying to distract her, laying on his side at the barrier, watching. He was trying to soothe her frayed edges, calm her down, take her mind away from the fear and pain.  _

 

_ Finally, when she curled up on the ground, facing the alpha on the other side of the proverbial glass, he placed his flesh hand against the clear barrier and she did the same, a barely noticeable, extremely sad smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He hummed something familiar all night, but she was too far gone at to identify the tune. He did it to help her, and eventually, as the next day passed, she slept. _

 

_ He had cared for her, when he didn’t even know her. _

 

It was hot, uncomfortably hot. That was the first thing Jenny noticed as the wonderful peace faded away. Then the sweat drenched sheets, and the irritating sensation of damp hair sticking to her face. She let out a long, whimpered moan, trying to push off the harshly starched sheets that were aggravating her skin. It was painful, everything hurt.

 

“I can’t help it, Darcy,” someone growled, the vague whiff of strong alpha tickling her nose. His scent was alluring, intriguing, and it settled on her skin like a balm. She felt safe in his presence. She wanted to bury her face against his neck and take in that heady aroma. “It’s strong. I’ve never had an issue like this before.” 

 

“Well, you better start helping it, Steve,” a strange female voice filtered through the settling delirium. An omega, with a reassuring aroma that made Jenny less anxious, but she desperately wanted the alpha, certain he would make the searing, painful heat under her skin go away. “She’s waking up, so either control your soldier like a gentleman, or leave.”

 

Everything faded in and out for a long time, the sweating getting worse, the fever dreams setting in, and every so often a snippet of conversation drew her to the surface, if only for a little while.  

 

“I found cooling blankets, Darce,” came another voice, male again, but different. His essence was familiar, but she couldn’t pin it down. It confused Jenny, and she twisted in the hospital gown as her panic started to rise. “Steve still trying to prove he’s impervious?”

 

“It’s getting pretty embarrassing,” the omega, Darcy, replied with sigh. “He’ll go into full blown rut if he doesn’t admit defeat and leave.” 

 

“Sorry for not being tied,” snarled Steve, the alpha with the heady scent. Jenny could tell he was close, could feel the strain he was putting on the railing at the end of the bed, the cracking of thick plastic. She wanted to reach for him, but her limbs were heavy. Everything was heavy. “Not everyone can be lucky enough to imprint.”

 

“Jack,” breathed Jenny, feeling the cold space next to her and whimpering. “Weas…”

 

There was an audible crack, and Jenny flinched, the bed giving a sharp jerk. There was beeping, high and quick, and then she was floating again, drifting as gentle waves took her away. Peaceful, serene. 

 

Again, she surfaced and then was carried away on a current of medications and exhaustion. It was so difficult to form words, to formulate an kind of response, or plea. Delirious and disconnected from reality, oblivious. The higher the fever rose, and the longer it lasted, the more desperate her sounds became, shrill whines and guttural sobs. 

 

She was extremely out of it, when she came to for the umpteenth time. Whimpering for help, for the alpha, for anything to make it stop, barely coherent in her state, fell on baffled ears. Two alphas with enhanced sense, and pristine hearing, understood none of it, but the mated and tied omega by the bedside, as blurry as she was in Jenny’s vision, needed no help understanding what she was crying out for, mumbling and praying. Darcy knew, Jenny remembered her name vaguely, but it was a knowledge deep in her bones. Through the haze, she could sense it, that Darcy knew exactly what she was going through, because she had suffered through a virgin heat before, as well. 

 

Just never so prolonged, or so intense. 

 

They were whispering, again. Darcy and her mate, the one that smelled familiar, but not the alpha Jenny wanted. He was too far away, a faint whiff here and there. She wanted to call to him. She wanted to be enveloped by his scent, to rub her face into his neck and revel in the safety he represented. Why was he not by her side? Could he not tell how much she needed him right now? Could he not sense how much pain she was in?

 

“Her temp is hitting 120 degrees with cooling blankets,” Darcy said. “It’s been four days. She should be in active heat now, and Steve’s in rut, because he’s refusing to leave.”

 

“I can hear you,” growled Steve from far across the lab, far away. 

 

One word escaped Jenny’s cracked, parched lips, “Alpha…” 

 

As Jenny groaned, the faint smell of alpha growing heavy and thick in an instant. A large, firm hand took her own, small, dainty one, and she nuzzled the inside of his wrist with her nose. His scent was steadying, and in that moment, she could have screamed for joy as the pain started to subside and the cloudiness in her head started to clear. 

 

The hand started to pull away, thinking she was drifting off again, and on instinct, Jenny tightened her grip, ignoring the deep rumble from the alpha, Steve. It mattered not, because she turned over on the bed, his arm clutch to her chest, wrist close to her nose, and brought him with her, with hardly any resistance. It took him by surprise, if the yelp was anything to go by, but she refused to let go. She felt safe, clear headed, and calmer than she had felt in days, if Darcy’s comment was anything to take to heart. 

 

“You smell like...summer… Coney Island,” purred Jenny, rubbing her cheek against his hand, inhaling deeply of his overpowering fragrance. “Home…”

 

Steve stiffened against her, erection large and throbbing against her backside, and there was a low, animalistic rumble emanating from his chest, vibrating against her back, but she paid none of it any mind at all. She was too comfortable, too at peace. Her pain was almost gone, and she already felt the fever breaking. His scent was everywhere, all encompassing, and she didn’t want it to fade away. 

 

Eventually, he relaxed against her, clenched fist opening to cup her cheek and let her nuzzle more thoroughly against it. His other arm wrapped around her waist, tentatively, and his body molded against her body, perfectly. She fit perfectly, like a puzzle piece snapping into place, and she burrowed back against him, as close as possible. 

 

They laid like together for minutes, and the minutes slipped into hours, and suddenly it was just them, alone and sleeping soundly. 

 

_ Home... _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
